1. Field of the Invention
An inexpensive, portable apparatus, and CDs, to enable frequencies to be played from a home CD player is disclosed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that all substances are composed of atoms, each with a vibrational frequency inherent in its composition. Just as all substances have a vibrational frequency which maintains their integrity and composition, interference with this frequency can destroy the substances integrity. This can be seen when a singer has sufficient power in their voice to bring the frequency of the sung note to the frequency of a crystal glass, thereby breaking the glass. This physical law can also be applied to the icosahedral and helical symmetry within a cell. The amplitude of a vibrational frequency can disrupt a cell, destroying the protein bonds. Viruses and other pathogens are weakly bonded and their symmetry can be considered a torsional oscillator which can be destroyed by over driving these xe2x80x9coscillatorsxe2x80x9d at their resonant frequency.
Once the ability to detect and measure the vibrational frequencies was discovered, the destruction of pathogens was explored. This is reflected in vast amounts of prior art and publications since the 1940s. Publications such as The Rife Way 3, Mark Simpson; Blast It, Part 2: Frequency Listings for Diseases, Disorders and Other Pesky Problems, Compilation Halal Information, Texas; and The Cure for All Diseases, Hulda R. Clark, PhD, MD, New Century Press, San Diego, Calif. (1995). The use of frequencies as a muscular therapy device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,139 issued to Brodard. The device, however, consists of a computer and electrodes and requires complex programming to sequence the programmed pulses. Other patents have utilized frequencies, pulses and voltages; however, none have taken the frequency of specific pathogens, recorded the frequency, and made this treatment available in a compact, inexpensive system.
Without the ability to easily bring this technology to individuals, the full benefits are difficult to achieve. The disclosed invention makes the benefits of this technology easily accessible to the public. Additionally, the disclosure takes the relationship between the square wave created by audible sound and the subsequent cascading harmonics and converts this relationship to mathematical formulas. By making this relationship computable, subsequent identification of harmonics destructive to pathogens will be easier to define.
The disclosed system utilizes a recording medium which has been prerecorded with at least one specific frequency. The square wave frequencies are recorded resulting in sine wave harmonics which disrupt the molecular bond of the pathogen protein molecules. In one embodiment, a frequency transfer unit is disclosed that enables the user to play the prerecorded frequencies on existing stereo equipment. In this embodiment, the frequency transfer unit enables easy amplitude adjustment, through use of the stereo volume control, based on a specifically recorded set up CD. In another embodiment, the prerecorded medium is included within the vibrational unit to allow for portability. The vibrational unit contains electrodes which are affixed to opposing extremities of the body. The voltage received through these electrodes is in the 5-10 volt range.
Also disclosed is the mathematical calculations which allow the sine waves of inaudible frequencies to be reduced to audible square waves. The square waves generate sine waves at cascading odd harmonics which also facilitate the destruction of pathogens
The frequency transfer system modulates square wave frequencies from a data storage medium to a pair of electrically conductive contact surfaces, such as stainless steel. The system contains at least one feed line into a transfer unit that has at least one voltage threshold limitation member to prevent the voltage from exceeding a predetermined amount. An anode lead terminating at a first contact surfaces and a cathode lead terminating at a second contact surfaces exit the unit. A voltage indicator within the transfer unit is activated at a predetermined minimum voltage. In one embodiment the voltage threshold limitation member can have a high and low setting to enable the maximum voltage to be varied.
The storage medium further contains the odd harmonics derived from the square waves and are recorded in syncronization with the square waves. Body affixing means are used to maintain at least one of the contact surfaces with the a user""s skin. Alternatively, the first contact surface contacts the user""s skin and the second contact surface is proximate the user""s skin.
The square wave frequencies are created on a frequency counter/generator for storage on the data storage medium. In one embodiment the data storage medium is a CD and is played through an amplifier placed between the CD and the transfer unit. The minimum voltage levels are set through an amplifier in response to a prerecorded data storage medium that generates an optimum square wave amplitude.
The transfer unit can alternatively have a set switch with at least three positions. The first position placing the voltage threshold indicator in a mode to indicate the predetermined minimum voltage, a second position enabling modulation and flow of the voltage and a third position turning unit off.
Other embodiments can include a oscilloscope to monitor the square waves and/or a multimeter to monitor the voltage. A timer can be included that displays the time on a display screen, as well as time period buttons, for setting a period of time to play the data storage medium.
In one embodiment a securing pad is attached to the transfer unit. The securing pad has a first and second side, with the first contact surface embedded within the pad and positioned to be in contact with the user""s body. A second contact surface is on the second side of the securing pad. When the user lies on the pad, electrons enter the user""s body from the second contact surface and transfer through the user""s body to the first contact surface.
In another embodiment the system uses a cathode pad, containing the second contact surface, in combination with a retaining member that contains the first contact surface. The user sits on the cathode pad and places the retaining member in contact with their skin.
It is the combination of the square waves and odd harmonics of the square wave that provide the maximum benefit.